


It's not hair dye

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, And their general loudness, Dan's ridiculous humour, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manchester, Oral Sex, a bit of romance, based on that one tweet, horny boyfriends, that is going to be 10 years next august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: Dan is always finding ways to be loud about his sex life, isn't he?Or the incident that originated the iconic tweet





	It's not hair dye

**Author's Note:**

> Midly inspired on a real life situation. This is more funny than sexy, but I guess that was the vibe since the original idea.
> 
> And a bit of romance cause I can't resist it.

“Dan… They are coming already…” Phil complained again, but his words just weren’t reflecting his acts, the long pale fingers opening the zipper of his cargo shorts.

Dan smiled, licking his lips and entertained by the control he had over the older. He could see the shape of Phil’s hard dick making a tent on his boxers, and his mouth was just salivating.

At the risk of sounding like a complete sap, of all the cocks Dan had savoured during his brief sexual life, Phil’s was the best. The length, width, and weight seemed perfect to fit right on his mouth, hands or ass. Now, the mere sight of Phil’s hard dick was enough to make his own ache with desire.

He was already palming himself through his own shorts while his other hand lowered his partner’s pants.

Dan literally wasted no time on getting on Phil. His skin smelled sweet because of his recent shower, and Dan couldn’t help but bite the space between Phil’s thighs and hips, going all the way to his intimacy through kisses and kitty licks that made Phil gasp, anxious.

He closed his eyes and threw his forearm on his face. He felt anxious. That his friends would come up at any moment, and he would be in an embarrassing situation. But there was nothing he could do now. Not when he felt Dan’s warm breath against his foreskin, plump lips and clever tongue ready to do their best.

Phil removed his arm from his face so he could look at it happening. Because nothing compared to Dan’s doe eyes fixed on his while his extension disappeared on the boy’s velvety mouth.

It was Dan’s new favourite thing, really. A year ago, blowjobs were a boring thing that was part of the whole ‘real sex’. Tiring foreplay. Receiving it was nice most of the time, but he’d still rather go straight (ha) to action.

Now it was different though. Now he started to actually enjoy it. Get better at it. To see he could give that much pleasure to Phil while doing something people said he was a natural at? It was such a confidence boost.

And Dan just generally loved the feel and taste of a dick on his mouth. 

Especially when it was Phil’s.

He relaxed his throat and sank down on his partner’s length, feeling the sensitive head go past his gag reflex, something that would normally make him choke a bit, but he was training hard not to.

He didn’t keep it there for too long, going back up again to breathe and free his throat from the delicious torture, but it was a hell of a tease.  
Phil gasped, buried in the warm, wet interior of Dan’s mouth.

The pressure the boy’s lips applied, sucking the sensitive tip, using his hand on the base to fully exhibit him, steady movements of up and down that, with the long licks that Dan was giving, playing with the reddened opening that leaked precum, was basically overwhelming.

Dan stopped torturing him that way and redirected his attention to Phil's balls, hands taking his mouth's previous function, pumping him while his lips ran against the soft skin underneath his cock.

Phil was starting to make sounds. Those little moans, his voice rough when he said: "Dan, please don't stop..."

His sweaty palms were grabbing his hair, trying to pulling Dan up. But oh he underestimated his boyfriend power to be a little shit.

He did move up, but only to use his free hand to pull up Phil's shirt, mouth latching to one of his sensitive nipples.

Phil groaned, grabbing the sofa cushions. He was completely given to Dan right now.

The younger boy sucked and bit his nipple, hand never stopping the movements.

"Dan... I'm gonna..." Phil couldn't finish, cause now his mouth was the one part of his body that boy hijacked. They started kissing in the most intense way possible, hearts racing in a way they shouldn't be because of a simple kiss.

But that wasn't a simple kiss. It was more than any other kiss existent in the world, it was... It was the loudest way they could say 'I love you' to each other, by the time.

  
They could never break the kiss, that was now getting hotter and messier, Phil's hips jerking forward, fucking Dan's hand, passing the point of no return.

And he tried to warn Dan when the boy slid down, intending to swallow every single drop of his lover's pleasure. It was a bit too late for that.

  
It ended up EVERYWHERE.

The sofa, the floor, Phil's shorts, and Dan's hair.

Dan closed his eyes, not being able to anything but laugh.

Phil, on the other hand, started panicking. He almost looked scared.

"Dan... Oh my God..."

The poor man couldn't even enjoy his orgasm properly.

Dan just kept laughing and tucked Phil's dick back on his pants.

"I hate you" Phil whispered, now starting to smile, in that sweet tone. It was another loud way they said 'I love you'.

Gosh, they were so loud all the time. Having sex, screaming at a game, laughing at a joke. The way they looked at each other. Their whole existence together.

They were there, laughing like hyenas when something that was also loud broke their little bubble.

The buzz that meant their guests arrived.

Fuck.

Phil ran to his room to change his dirty clothes while Dan got to the intercom, allowing their friends entrance in the building.

He glanced at the sofa and the obvious sex mess of sweat and... Something else. And started to mildly regret that all.

Gosh, it was so impractical to be a horny young man!

He flipped the sofa cushions and dabbed the floor with paper towels in the hopes of making it all less obvious.

He couldn't do anything else though, it was way too late. The doorbell rang.

  
Phil came into the living room to greet Wirrow and Bryony.

"Hello!" he said happily, hugging the girl while Dan shook hands with his artist fella.

Bryony laughed.

"Geez Phil, I can see you were well prepared to meet us huh?" she pointed to the obvious black dye stains on his gray shirt and joked."Dan is being a horrible influence in your life. I hate him."

Phil blushed and stuttered, "You have no idea."

  
And Dan burst in laughter again, face also completely red, cause they were so awkward, and that situation was such a mess.

He laughed so histerically it drew Bryony's attention to himself.

"Why is your fringe so dark? Did Phil dyed your hair too?"

And Dan, fulled by his awkwardness, courage and ridiculous sense of humour just brushed it off by saying

"Don't worry, it isn't hair dye! It's semen."

  
Surprisingly, their friendships got even stronger after that. And they got used to Dan's loudness, especially over Twitter.

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! I had fun writing it :3
> 
> The end is mostly for us fans that are forced to read Dan's things amirite?


End file.
